


The moment I saw you, silence

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And in love, Boys In Love, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Idiots in Love, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and annoying everyone because theyre so beautiful, basically danceracha being beautiful, models danceracha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Danceracha model together. They have flowers in their hair and glitter on their cheeks and they find each other simply irresistible.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	The moment I saw you, silence

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo basically danceracha are all really pretty and i randomly got inspired and now we have this drabble (it's barely edited sorry!!)
> 
> title and inspiration are from danceracha's wow (also kinda from twice's I Can't Stop Me) and lix's look here is strongly inspired by the look he had during wow at the online concert (which they killed btw)
> 
> enjoy xoxox

_You are different 180 degrees  
_ _  
Don't need to filter your flaws  
  
I wanna catch up to where we left off  
  
Let's be friends, you and me_

-Wow - Danceracha 

~  
  


The flash of the camera was nothing new to Hyunjin.

It was a sensation he was well-acquainted with. The tiny clicks of the lens and the large umbrella lights daunting over him and the looming set of wherever it was he was posing.

Today it was a simple pure white background, all lights focused and shining down on him like sunrays. He stared straight into the camera, his hands clasped delicately around his face and his eyes set in their darkest position, twinkling like little city-lights and inviting like the lure of a devil’s clawed finger.

None of this was new to Hyunjin.

What _was_ new, however, was the make-up slashed gorgeously across his face. Usually Hyunjin went for a more natural look, all beige shades and long eyelashes and his long black hair tousled around his shoulders.

But today Hyunjin’s hair was curled and pinned back, making way for three large blood-red roses that sat nestled in the strands. His lips were the same striking colour, his pout shining like scarlet with winged eyeliner protruding to the sides of his face and glitter scattered heavily along his cheeks.

Hyunjin looked like a devil. A devil with the beauty of god’s finest angel.

His nails were a sleek black, long and curved and pretty as they cupped his cheeks, occasionally straying up to hold one of the flowers in his hair. The only thing natural about him was that he was shirtless, showing just his sloped collarbones and sleek shoulders to the camera, the rest of him not in the frame.

Under his eye sat his dainty mole, the only innocent thing on his sultry face. The makeup artists insisted on never covering it up, too enamoured by how irresistible it made Hyunjin look.

Hyunjin made sure to pay homage to their hard work. He never took his eyes away from the camera, always staring straight into it like he was trying to lure the photographer into a spell.

In a way, he was.

That was until the most perfect model was distracted by the most perfect distraction.

Minho slid behind the photographer, watching Hyunjin with a chesire smile on his face. He was also shirtless, having evidently just come from the dressing room. He watched the shoot for a few moments, managing to catch Hyunjin’s eye for a second and winking.

Hyunjin almost cursed to himself. Minho had such a perfect wink.

It took all of Hyunjin’s power to ignore him and carry on posing, but it was so hard now that Minho was in his makeup for the shoot.

Minho without makeup was drop-dead gorgeous. Minho once the stylists were done with him was simply unstoppable.

His hair was a dark brown, messy and tousled to make way for several pure white flowers. They weren’t roses like Hyunjin’s flowers, but looked more like lilies with wide petals and intricate spindly patterns.

Despite the brightness of the flowers, the stylists had still somehow managed to make Minho look dark.

His eyes were their usual brown, dotted with subtle silver eyeshadow and deep eyeliner that only accentuated just how long his eyelashes were. There was glitter stretching on his cheeks, his lips painted a stark red that was slightly darker than Hyunjin’s.

He looked a little more angelic than Hyunjin did, but there was something more to it, something so beautiful that Minho looked like he could only be born of darkness.

Such beauty didn’t come without being forged by intensity.

And that intensity was Minho. His sharp glare and even sharper cheekbones and the sharpest eyes anyone had seen. He waited for his signal before going to join Hyunjin on the set, his face transforming to something so captivating that even Hyunjin was distracted for a second.

But then the two of them melded together naturally, both of them stood to the side with Hyunjin’s back pressed against Minho’s chest. Minho held an arm over the top of his shoulder, Hyunjin’s head tilting back and Minho’s tilting forward to connect them.

They stared with the same deep transfixion into the camera and the entire room melted away before them.

Suddenly, the world was nothing but two perfect pairs of eyes.

Hyunjin could feel Minho’s heartbeat pulse up his back, his fingers gently clawing at his arm, his hair tickling the side of his face. Hyunjin could feel every single part of Minho and it made him come alive.

Suddenly, he was very excited for the end of the photoshoot. He was very excited for when they could kiss the makeup off each other’s faces and tangle their hands in each other’s hair and lean into one another with even more intensity than they gave the camera.

But even with both their veins coming alight between them, they still knew something was missing.

One last little spark of electricity that could make lightning flash inside them.

They didn’t have to wait very long.

Hyunjin felt Minho’s surprise flood through him when the door from the dressing room finally opened and they both looked away from the camera to stare at their missing piece.

The photographer somehow managed to catch it when both their mouths dropped open.

Felix wasn’t shirtless like them, but was dressed in a mesh, see-through overshirt with all the buttons undone. It was black and every inch shone with sewn-on sparkles, hanging loosely off his shoulders and showing off the freckles on his collar bone.

His hair was flickering somewhere between silver and blond, almost as long as Hyunjin’s but pulled back into a mullet and styled to the side, curving against his elf-ears in all the right places.

He had only two flowers in his hair, but they were both large and shone a jet black, the edges encrusted with silver sequins.

But easily the most captivating part of him was his face.

Felix had very pixie-like features, all big eyes and heart-shaped lips, but somehow the makeup artists had managed to twist it to make him look devilish… practically irresistible with the way Minho and Hyunjin couldn’t take his eyes off him.

His freckles were left on display, dusted with just a faint coating of glitter that accompanied the multiple gemstones Felix had stuck under each eye. His eyeshadow was dark and smoky, only subtle eyeliner required to bring out the sparkle in his eyes.

His lips were a soft black, pulled into a smirk as he stared dead at Minho and Hyunjin, seeming to realise exactly what they were thinking.

Hyunjin felt more than saw Minho roll his eyes, a huff travelling through them both.

“Alright, brat,” Minho said, his smile over-powering his snark, “Get over here.”

Felix didn’t hesitate to comply, his bare feet taking him across the floor as he slid by the photographer to join them.

Hyunjin was quick to pull him in between him and Minho, turning so that they were facing him from either side. Felix held his neck up, making room for Hyunjin to tuck his head underneath and stare into the camera with his hair falling perfectly around his face.

Minho tucked himself into the back of Felix’s neck, all of them falling so naturally into the position it was almost scary. It was only a matter of seconds before they were ready.

The photographer seemed taken aback for a moment, but quickly moved past it, angling the camera in front of their faces and sending a gorgeous click through the air.

The rest of the shoot passed in a similar fashion, with Hyunjin, Felix and Minho all curling into one another and staring into the lens, each letting the others have their moment as they changed positions.

It wasn’t long before they were all sweating, their bodies hot between them, but Hyunjin knew it only made them look hotter. So, he just smirked more as they pulled one another even closer, their faces pressed together.

But, despite his perfection, Hyunjin was still a human being and he could only keep his eyes off his striking boys for so long.

He waited until the very last second, keeping his cool until the photographer announced the last few shots and then Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to grab Minho by the neck and pull him closer.

Minho didn’t even flinch, letting himself be tugged as Hyunjin loomed over him and pressed a long kiss to his forehead, leaving behind a deep red imprint of his lips.

And with that, their makeup was ruined.

It made them look even more perfect.

Minho grabbed Hyunjin’s hair in retaliation, pulling him down so he could press his own red smudge of lips directly under Hyunjin’s eye, making sure not to cover his mole. Hyunjin almost melted at the feeling, his hands clinging at Minho’s arms.

But then a giggle rang out from behind him and they both whipped round to see Felix smiling at them.

By the time they were done, Felix had a red set of lips on each of his cheeks and one just by his mouth, whilst Minho had a black lipstick mark on his chin, all their kisses rubbed off on one another.

It was absolutely nothing compared to the kisses they’d give each other later, but for the shoot it was enough.

They all turned back to the camera with a newfound invigoration shining from their eyes.

It made them look in love. It made them look beautiful.

It made them, on the inside and outside, absolutely perfect.

The photographer looked extra proud as they took the last few photos, making sure to angle the light so it perfectly caught the lipstick marks they’d left on each other. Felix even told the photographer to stop at one point, giving Hyunjin one last quick smudge on the top of his chest before they carried on.

It was intimate in a way a lot of people couldn’t capture. When people stared at their photos they didn’t just see three beautiful people, they saw three people with genuine love in their eyes, a genuine desire to be touching each other, a genuine happiness at being caught in the moment.

Every single picture was just another second in time for them. Another perfect memory. Just a physical copy of what forever played over their minds and lived in their hearts.

But the most magical part was what wasn’t captured by the camera.

The most magical part was when the photographer announced a wrap, wondering off with the camera whilst the rest of the staff started to mill around.

Hyunjin didn’t even wait to turn and grab Felix, pulling him close and not wasting a second to press their lips together. Felix melted into him, his small hands smudging along the makeup on Hyunjin’s cheeks as Hyunjin made work of tangling his fingers in the flowers of Felix’s hair.

They stayed that way for a few moments, simply revelling in each other’s beauty before Minho finally got bored and this time it was Hyunjin’s turn to be tugged away, his mouth being ushered against Minho’s.

Enough kisses were exchanged between the three of them for the staff to finally get huffy. And with that they all turned with matching blushes and smiles on their faces to the people trying to usher them away with amusement in their eyes.

The three of them held hands on the way back to the dressing room, pressing gentle kisses on each other’s fingers before they were separated.

Hyunjin was settled into a chair, a blanket thrown over him as the makeup was worked off his face and the flowers gently plucked from his hair. He enjoyed the temporary relaxation, listening to Minho contently hum form the other side of the room and Felix handing out cookies to the staff as they got ready to leave.

Despite all the makeup that was rubbed off their faces and the accessories slid off their bodies, they even more beautiful when they finally started to make their way home.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but notice it as they stepped out the building.

It was a cold winter’s evening and Felix was bundled up in what looked like fifty scarves rolled into one, his hair now messy and caught in the wind, his cheeks flushed red and his fingers poking little sweater-paws out his coat.

Minho, in contrast, had a mint green beanie on his head, a thin red scarf that clashed horrifically with it wrapped around his neck. His (Hyunjin’s) hoodie was too long for him, covering the thighs of his grey sweatpants.

Hyunjin was dressed similarly in a black beret and long grey coat, his hair messy around his shoulders.

He pulled both his boyfriends close as they made their way down the cold street, hands clasped and Felix’s head on his shoulder.

They mainly walked in silence, tired from the long shoot, but occasionally Felix would chime in with a pun he thought of and Minho would click his tongue and roll his eyes, Hyunjin laughing between them.

It was only when they were almost home that Minho started tugging them along faster, Felix whining like a cat.

“Come on, my little babies,” Minho smiled at them both, snatching Hyunjin’s beret off his head to ruffle his hair, “Let’s go cuddle.”

Hyunjin couldn’t be mad when Minho threw the beret back at him, not when he looked so radiant with his bare face grinning at them, his wide arms promising hugs and goodness and love for all of them.

Hyunjin smiled back.

It was going to be a nice, quiet evening for the three models.

**Author's Note:**

> thank youu for reading!! i hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> i'll be back with some longer stories soon, i've currently got one in the works that im actually kinda proud of
> 
> twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> please have a beautiful (and safe) day <33


End file.
